


The Last Night (Anything)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, But he's so repressed and was young at Toulon so here you go, Developing Relationship, I hope Javert's not OOC, M/M, Mentions of Dubcon, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, creepy psychosexual Frenchmen, non-explicit dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They began sometime after the Bishop’s exercise in grace and sometime before his tenure as mayor.  Valjean (24601, Madeleine, Ultime Fauchelevent) has no name for them, much as he has no name for himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night (Anything)

**Author's Note:**

> Another "I don't know where this came from" fic. Inspired the idea of Valjean having panic attacks/an anxiety disorder.

They are irregular as gunshots and just as deadly.  
  
 _“24601! 24601! Get your bloody arse back to work or it’s the whip again!”_  
  
Just as unexpected.    
  
 _“Why Javert, a warning, for scum like him?  Is he your sweetheart now?_ "  
  
And just as scarring.  
  
******  
  
They began sometime after the Bishop’s exercise in grace and sometime before his tenure as mayor.  Valjean ( _24601, Madeleine, Ultime Fauchelevant_ ) has no name for them, much as he has no name for himself.  
  
******  
 _He sweeps his eyes over the man bent over his desk with none of the hate or panic he feared would surface at the sight._  
  
 _“Monsieur le Maire?  Monsieur le Maire?  Please, sir, again, sir.”_  
  
 _Instead, he only feels pity for the writing mass that represents all he’s lost and all he’s gained._  
  
 _To be ruled by one’s body is the greatest sin of all._  
  
******  
  
They last hours, once several days.  He learns to go to bed early if he can, rise as late as he dares, and read when he is not working.  Sometimes, for long blissful periods, he believes he is free of them forever, and knows ascending to Heaven couldn’t compare to this liberty.  
  
******  
  
Cosette calls them “Papa’s illness.”  He calls them Hell.  
  
 _“Clear out of here.  I’m not the man you believe or want me to be.”_  
  
Javert answers with a cat’s sharp smile.  _“A shame.  The first time, I believe you wanted it.”_  
  
Valjean feels himself harden even as he barely manages to aim the gun at the wall and not the deranged ghost running off into the night.  
  
******  
 _“You’re a madman.  Saving a man who, who wronged you in the worst way, a sinner of the worst kind, a man who deserves the gutter he was born in-”_  
  
 _“You are forgiven, Javert.  Make your choice and take your chance.  I will not stop you.”_  
  
 _The warm clasping of his waist and gentle kiss to his neck almost cause him to be sick._  
  
******  
  
“Mon amour, are you still awake?”  
  
He turns to face the man lying flush against him, wanting to see the love he can never return in the eyes of a man who believes himself saved.  
  
“Yes, mon coeur, but not for long, surely.  Please, go back to sleep.  I would not want to keep you up."  
  
*****  
   
  
Valjean never knows when or how or where they come from, but he does know why.


End file.
